1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor array substrate having cutting marks thereon capable of increasing cutting accuracy and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The procedure of forming a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is mainly divided into three stages: a TFT array process, a liquid crystal cell process and a module assembly process. The TFT array process includes performing depositing, exposing, developing and etching steps on a substrate so as to form a TFT array substrate. The liquid crystal cell process includes performing alignment treatments on the TFT array substrate and a color filter substrate, bonding the two substrates, cutting panel, injecting liquid crystal, attaching polarizers on the substrates and performing inspecting steps. The module assembly process comprises assembling the cut TFT-LCD panel, driving ICs, print circuit boards, backlight and other components together to form a final product. Thereafter, an inspecting or testing step is conducted to the final product.
With thriving of the electronics industry in recent years, the yields of the TFT array process and the module assembly process are up to 95% or more. However, the liquid crystal cell process is more difficult and has low yield in the procedure of forming the TFT-LCD.
In particular, the cutting step in the liquid crystal cell process critically affects the yield thereof. With increasing the process throughput and the device density, the high cutting accuracy of the display panel is required.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,717,629, TW 200702863 and TW 554196 disclose some cutting marks for the display panel cutting process. The entire contents of the above documents are incorporated herein as references to this present application.